My new life
by Admirer Boy
Summary: Alan is a boy who is not happy with his life for some reason. One night he made an odd wish for a new life. Little he knew his wish will be fulfilled but in a really unexpected way. He's now in Equestria and is an Alicorn. Following a Twin angel he sees in his dream he'll try to make this life better. Will he make the same mistakes again or the past life lessons will work for him.
1. Goodnight Flaming Star

**I just got an idea for another story and here it is. I'll add more chapters as frequently as I could. My other stories are still ongoing as well.**

 **Goodnight Flaming star**

"It's already morning..."

My name is Alan. I faced some worst events in my life which scars my life badly. But still I could move on as I still got an almost a perfect life. Maybe the most optimum life anyone could have. I could have anything I ever wish. I could do anything I wish. I also have some amazing friends. But by the time I lost much of them. They were not dead actually but you know changing school, going to college etc. I left much of my life behind and maybe much of myself too. I was never able to communicate with peoples around me as I should. For my timid nature I was an easy target for brats and bullies. My life outside my home was just as worse as it could be. The most valuable person I lost in my entire life till now was my grandfather. He died because of cancer when I was nine years old. I missed him so much. I also face some insufferable realities I don't ever wanna remember. I got some new friends and they were really good friends. But even they were unable to fill the gap of my heart. Just like a jigsaw puzzle if you lost a single piece of it no other thing can complete it. Maybe that was it, the all fun of my life has been over. My beloved childhood was over. My beloved grandfather and grandmother were no more. My parents still love me more than anything but maybe they could never understand from what I was going through. I was painfully depressed. I became aggressive. All of the fire which was burning inside me was finally starting to burn the world around me. I was really ashamed of myself. In my anger I totally became another person who can harm anybody around him. After being normal I got really ashamed of my acts. My life was bloomed as a flower and now I was feeling like yellow leaf ready to leave the tree.

"Goodbye mom!" I said as I left for school.

"Goodbye dear," She said "Take care..."

Anyone who will see me will think my life is perfect but not me. I still felt like my life isn't mine. But then I felt like being ungrateful. But surely there was something which I was missing in my life. It was just that I was unable to figure it out. Then I came to know that I was missing my priceless childhood and something which was left behind along with this. I was unable to anything about this so I got myself prepared to face the bitter reality of my life. I smiled at my foolishness and said 'Maybe someday life could be better again. And I could have everything I had before.' I was neither greedy of wealth nor any luxurious life. Just a life filled with fun and excitement sounded really nice to me. And maybe my life could be better if I hadn't lost that much. But I also have so much now. But can anything fill the place of those peoples I ever lost. Maybe I need some more time to move on. My life can be lot more better someday. Someday but when. Is there really that someday? I had to wait and watch.

I took a deep sigh as I sat in my class, looking towards the horrible faces of bullies sitting around me.

I was almost thirteen years old. And now I was not the same innocent person I was used to be. I had changed very much and I mean very much. In a bad way. I had become a person everyone around feared to talk when I'm in bad mood. I was just trying to live my life however I could do it. I just hate myself like this. Why I was unable to have fun anymore. Why I was seeing my life becoming colourless. Just why? WHY? I'm also a human like all others. I also want to be a person who is loved by everyone. What was wrong in it? Why I was keep losing my interest in the things I loved to do. I almost weeps every night when everyone went to sleep.

"I told you, don't take my story book!" I yelled at them trying to get my book back but before I could they had already ripped that to pieces. "You monster!" I growled and tried to attack on them, but one of them suddenly raised his hand and slapped me hardly, and I began to weep. "I swear! You'll regret this one day!" I cried and they just laughed at me. "I swear I tell you."

That certain day I return home with a very upset mood. I just came to my room. _Why people always teased me? What I have done to them? Why always me? What's my mistake?_ Maybe that was my mistake I never done something bad to anyone. If I would be a brat like them maybe I would not a person being bullied. But I don't want to be a brat. Not even like I was now. Maybe not even myself. As when we mess up video game, we can start it all over again or play another video game instead. I wish life would have something like this. I could start my life all over again or have a completely new life so I would not make the same mistakes I made before. 'Oh God, please give me something like this. Something like a restart. Or a whole new life. I promise I'll not make the same mistakes again.' I prayed before I went to my bed and smiled. 'As it ever gonna happened.' I believe in God and I know HE can do anything HE want, but prayers like these just go against the nature and it'll be not less than a miracle if it would be fulfilled. I thought. But it helps me to overcome my feeling of loneliness as it always does. I went to sleep in no time.

 _I woke up in a whole new surroundings. This was something like I have seen in science fiction movies. I could see a spiral of colourful space in front of me. I could see that there was no land beneath my feet or roof over my head. Only thundering and strange noises. There was something I note before my eyes. All the moments of my life were running in front of me like a fast forward movie. Then I saw something really exotic. Something unbelievable. Something like a whole new world. That was somewhat like one in which I live but looks a lot more beautiful and colourful. I thought it's a dream and wish this dream never ends. I was flying throw the never ending space and I was really having so much fun. Suddenly I felt my body being clenched not in a painful way but with pleasant feeling. I never felt so much relaxed since last five years. I didn't want to close my eyes but that feeling was so relaxing. I couldn't help myself and went to a relaxing slumber as a bright colourful light take hold of me._

I wake up after a while. I felt my bed really hard. Just hard as a stone. 'Maybe I over slept so my body is feeling like this.' I said to myself. And the blanket was on my face. 'Well, what a lovely dream.' I said but instead of hearing my voice I heard babbles. Like a baby. 'Han' I heard the baby's voice again. I was unable to understand whatever was happening. I left my hands to take the blanket of my face. Well, I was unable to do this. I tried to scratch my head. My hands were so much softer. I felt a little pointy thing on my head. It felt like a part of me because I felt my palm touching it. I also felt something itching my back. By touching it I got the sensation of touching the bird's wings. And they were also a part of me. 'What's happening?' I was completely panicked. I started to scream for my mom. But instead of this I was hearing the baby cries. It made me believe that those baby voices was coming from me. I had become a baby. But babies don't have pointy things on their head. Not they have little wings. Do they? What had I become? I continued my cries in hope of someone will answer them.

And at last I see the blanket was slipping away from my face and I could see outside. And it was night. The moonlight felt so good when it touched my face. I stopped crying and opened my eyes. I saw something unbelievable in front of my eyes.

 _A Unicorn with somewhat humanoid face. She has pink coat and beautiful stripy mane. This appeared to be a female. Then suddenly I was lifted from my place and was wrapped into the blanket. I clearly saw her. She also had wings. Wow, mythical creatures looks really beautiful in reality. But how I reached here? And what am I now?_

" _Wow, you're an Alicorn, little foal."_

Well, I got answer for at least my finale question. Only if I knew what's an Alicorn. Well, I knew now that I'm no more in human form. I'm now a foal. That's explains much. But how? The surroundings looks familiar but I didn't know how. Maybe this was a dream in which I have been stuck.

 _Then that winged unicorn lady took me inside the big palace in front of me. I was really surprised all the castle were made of Crystals. It was kind of house, I once dreamed to live in. Maybe that was a dream and dream didn't last forever. So I decided to let it continue with the flow._

In Crystal Palace a beautiful Alicorn Princess named Princess Mi Amore De Cadenza aka Cadence was in her slumber when she heard the cries of a foal. She was woke up by these sounds. They seems like coming from outside the castle. 'Strange!' she thought. She saw that her husband Shining armour was in deep sleep. He had a tough day so she didn't wake him up and went outside the castle to check the source of weeping sound. She opened the door and went out from the palace. There she saw a blanket at her door. Beneath this blanket there was the source of sounds. She removed the blanket and gasped at what she saw. It was an Alicorn foal. His coat was light brown and he had a stripy red and orange mane which has a flame like appearance.

"Wow! You're an Alicorn, little foal" She said as she lifted the small Alicorn using her aura

The Alicorn baby has been stopped weeping but he was staring at her with wonder. He had cute purple eyes.

It was about midnight and definitely that Alicorn baby couldn't spend the whole night outside there. So she decided to take him inside the castle. She could think about other matters later.

She took her inside the palace. She diapered him and gave him milk to drink. While he was drinking the milk she silently took him into her daughter's room. Flurry was also in her deep slumber. She reluctantly wake her daughter up.

"What's the deal mom?" Flurry woke up

"Sorry sweetheart but I wanted to ask will you mind to share your bed with this poor foal just for tonight." Cadence showed her that Alicorn baby

"Han, I'll not what? But what's all about this?"

"Well, my dear daughter, he was weeping all alone outside the castle so I took him inside." Princess Cadence was holding the young one with her aura. He was now fell asleep.

"But how he reached there? Who did this?"

"Flurry, I don't have any of your question's answer till now. But for now it doesn't matter. Little one needs a sleep. So can you take care of him for the rest of the night?"

"Okay! But what's his name?"

"I didn't named him yet. Do you have any good suggestions?" Princess asked her with a chuckle

"Ahm, his mane just looks like flames. I think 'Flaming mane' or better _'Flaming star'_ will be his name." Flurry said and giggled

"Flaming star, you're good at naming sweetheart. Now if you or Flaming needs anything just tell me. I'll be in my room. Okay, Goodnight"

She kissed her daughter and then Flaming star.

"Goodnight mom!" Flurry said excitingly

"Goodnight Flaming star!" She said in whisper as she covered herself and the Alicorn baby with the warm blanket.

 _She took me inside the Palace. She covered my hind portion with a nappy *Blush*. I can't help myself but to feel embarrassed. But what could I do I'm a baby after all. Then she put me in a little thing which looks like a pram. She gave me some milk in a baby bottle. Even as a human baby I had quit drinking milk through baby bottle after I was one and a half years old but at this time I could tell I was no older than three months or more. I started to drink the milk through the bottle. I started to feel sleepy after a while. My eyelids became heavy and I was falling to a deep slumber._

My all instincts were yelling at me to stay awake for a little more time so I could enjoy being a baby a little more. Even as a dream and even by and as a creature of mythology it still felt very nice and pleasurable. But it was happening I couldn't keep my eyes open for any longer. And it meant that I was going to wake up in no time. Before I completely fell asleep I heard a soothing voice

" _Goodnight Flaming Star."_


	2. Old memories and new Family

**Old memories and new family**

I wake up and to my surprise I was standing at the door of my house's drawing room. And now I was myself. A human. 'Great, now I'm daydreaming.' I said to myself as I thought what I saw be a dream. I saw my mom standing up from the couch and coming towards me.

"Come here Alan!" She said to me

I was about to go towards her when suddenly something surprised me. Someone came from behind me and looked towards the mom. 'How?' I said to myself as I saw it was no one else than… _me_. He was me and mom was calling him. But how could it be. 'I'm me so how could he be me.' I was really confused. I called my mom.

"Mom, mom!" But she didn't answered me

And other me didn't pay any attention on mother's voice and straight went towards his, I mean my room. 'I remembered this. It was happened a day ago.' I thought and looked towards mom. She was very sad and little bit disappointed. She said

"What's wrong with him? Why is he being so grouchy?" I felt a little bit sad at this

Maybe I was dreaming of what happened in the near past. I went to my room and saw other me laying on bed digging his face into the pillow. He was weeping and sniffing. I remembered I was really upset that day. I came closer to him. I reluctantly called my other self. He didn't answered me. I tried to touch my other self but as I did this the whole scenery in front of me started to ripple. Images started to fade away and saw myself standing in the middle of nowhere. Only white colour all around me. Then another figure appeared in front of me. He was wearing a cloak and his face was hidden by under a hood.

" _It's really confusing. Isn't it?"_

"Who are you? Can you tell me what's happening here?" I asked him

" _I'm here to give you some answers you want. Now just listen."_ Then he started

" _Where you saw yourself before that was not a dream. Your wish for new life has been fulfilled."_

"What? Did you mean…? But why in that way?"

" _Just know that behind fulfilment of every wish there are some consequences and you'll be acknowledged of yours very soon."_

"But what about my family? My brothers! Will they not miss me?"

" _As you wished, just like a video game. Your wish just changed the part of reality belong to you. No one will miss you as for them you was never lost."_ I didn't understood what he meant but the last thing. He meant to say that my parents and brother will somehow never be acknowledged of my absence.

"So what now?"

" _Just do as you promised. Try not to make same mistakes again."_

Saying this he started to go away. I still got so much to ask so I tried to stop him. I accidently removed his hood. He just looked like me. I got a little scared to see this. I asked him

"Who are you?"

" _Just a Twin of yours."_

Then he started to fly away from me. I ran behind him. Then suddenly my feet slipped and I fell into an unseen puddle. I felt my trousers getting heavier by socking water. I couldn't run anymore. Then everything around me just started to swirl around and then I felt like waking up again.

I was crying just like a baby or more precisely a foal. That was not a dream after all. I didn't know that whether I should be happy or sad. This feeling could be so much better if I hadn't feeling my nappy *blush* wet. I cried as that was the only thing I could do that time.

" _Don't worry little one. I know what to do."_ The same soothing voice I heard before I went to sleep.

 _I opened my eyes slowly. I saw another beautiful winged Unicorn girl just like I saw one before. Just she was very younger than her. Her coat was light pink and she also had beautiful stripy mane. If my guess was right then she was only seven or eight years old._

 _She got up from the bed. I was on the same bed. How I got here, I had no idea. She went somewhere while I was sniffing like a baby. She went back with a bottle full of milk and a clean piece of cloth._

" _It's changing time." She said_

 _Then I was lifted up in the air. My nappy was unpinned and removed on its own. After cleaning *Blush* a little she diapered me with a clean nappy. I was feeling so bashful at this. I looked towards her as I felt ashamed. I covered my eyes with my han… I mean hooves. For a young filly she was pretty smart._

" _Oh! Shy little Flaming Star." Then I heard her giggle. 'Flaming star' maybe that was the name they gave me._

 _Then I was put back to the bed. She gave me the baby bottle filled with milk she brought with her a while before. Just like a baby I started to drink milk through it. After a while I heard the sound of opening the door._

Cadence was in her room. She was thinking about that Alicorn baby she found at her doorstep most of the night. When morning was near she got up from the bed and refresh herself by a morning bath. After this she went towards her daughter's room. She saw that her daughter had woke and that little foal was drinking the milk. Indeed he was look very cute.

"I hope Flaming Star didn't disturbed you that much Flurry." She said with a giggle

"No mom, in fact he's so quiet for a foal. He just woke up now when he wet *giggle* his nappy." She said and chuckled a little

"Oh really, did you change his…"

"Yes I did mom. Actually it was quiet like when I do this with my dolls."

"Sweetheart you're one smart girl." She said smilingly

"So what should we do now?" Flurry asked her mom

"Well, as soon as your papa will wake up, I'll call your Grandmothers."

"Really! Yeah! It's been a while since I met Grandma Tia and Grandma Luna."

"Caddie! Are you in Flurry's room?" This was the sound of Shining armour

"Looks like they're up." Said Flurry heart

"Yes, let's go and tell him about that."

 _The winged Unicorn lady I saw before came inside. Now she was wearing a crown. That means she was a queen. At least I think so. By their talk I came to know that filly was the her daughter. Maybe her name was Flurry. They were talking about that what should they do to me. Then that winged Unicorn lady mentioned about Flurry's Grandmothers. If I heard right their names must be Tia and Luna. They were talking about to tell someone about me. Maybe that someone was Flurry's Dad. Then I heard a voice that was really masculine._

" _Are you in Flurry's room?"_

 _I suppose that sound was of Flurry's Dad. Then I heard Flurry saying_

" _Looks like they're up."_

 _In response I heard that adult winged Unicorn lady's voice. She said_

" _Yes, let's go and tell him about this."_

 _I just had finished my milk and I was feeling a strange feeling in my chest. As I showed a little discomfort that Unicorn lady lift me up in her hooves and pat my back until I made a *Giggle* burp. Then she put me into a pram and both mother and daughter went out of the room. After a while they entered in another room. That room was very beautifully decorated. It had a large bed in it. On that bed there was a Unicorn. He was looking like as he was freshly out of nap. I suppose he was Flurry's Dad. He was also a Unicorn but didn't have any wings. . That male Unicorn was of white colour and blue mane. And I looked clearly that on his flank there was mark. Like a shield._

" _Morning dear!" She said as she went closer to that Unicorn_

" _Good morning Caddie! Up so early?" He asked her. I suppose that Lady's name was Caddie. That must be a nick name. That was pretty funny name to listen. I couldn't help myself but made some giggles._

 _At last he noticed a pram in front of her wife. In that pram there was foal. That foal was me. My body below to my chest was under a blanket._

" _Caddie, who is this little foal?"_

" _I don't know who or whose foal is he. I just found this little Alicorn at our doorstep."_

" _Wait, wait, wait, an Alicorn, another Alicorn baby just like our daughter Flurry." He took off the blanket from me. Maybe he wanted to see my wings. So Flurry is an Alicorn. Maybe a winged Unicorn is called an Alicorn._

" _Where you found him Caddie?"_

" _I was going to it. I found him at our doorstep under a blanket. He was crying very loudly. I don't know how he reached there. I took him inside the palace. I wanted to tell you this instantly but I knew you were sleeping after a tough day. So I decided I'll tell you about this at morning."_

" _Oh, you did what was right thing to do Cadence. That's why you're the Princess of Love. But the Question is what should we do now?" That male Unicorn said to his wife. I was right after all. Her full name was Cadence. And she was a Princess of some kind. So wearing a crown means she's a princess._

" _Well, I was thinking we should call my Aunts. They must know what should be done now. Maybe they knew something about his family."_

" _Dad, dad I gave him a name." Said Flurry heart excitedly_

" _Alright Flurry, so what's his name." He asked with a chuckle_

"' _Flaming Star' is his name." Flurry answered excitedly_

" _Good name Flurry!"_

" _Flurry, why don't you take Flaming to your room until me and your Dad talk about this?"_

" _Alright mom. C'mon Flamy let me show you some of my toys." Then she took me to her room_

 _She placed me at the bed and flew away to a certain closet. I also tried to flap my wings to fly like her. I lifted myself a little but then I fell down to bed again. Maybe I was too young to fly that time. She came back with some stuff toys and some foal dolls. She put out a snail like stuff toy and gave it to me._

" _It's my favourite. I named him Vamy." I giggled as she said this_

" _You like this don't you. Will you like to play with this?"_

 _I didn't knew why but I started to like all this. Maybe it was because of age. I giggled more loudly and she gave me her Vamy. I started to play with this. I was really having fun. Maybe that was because that was what I wanted. To have fun like a bab… I mean a foal. I wish I could do this all of my life. Even not as human but as an Alicorn. Then suddenly she took a comb and pulled me closer to her and started to comb my mane. It was quiet relaxing feeling. She then tied a bowtie in my mane. Well, it was quiet embarrassing as I'm a male anyways. I tried to remove that bowtie but it was irremovable by my tiny hooves. She giggled at me as she saw this._

" _You looks cute like this!" A very long time had been passed since I listen this phrase_

 _It was quiet pleasant feeling. I smiled and then she lift me in her hooves. Being a baby again was very wonderful feeling. I want to be a baby forever. In this case a foal. Maybe this was the thing I was missing. Having fun like a baby again._

 _After some while the door was opened. I saw four ponies coming inside the room. Two of them were off course Flurry's parents. Others were two Alicorn mares. They looked very wonderful for their fluttering mane. One of them was very large in size. She has pure white coat and a light rainbow mane and tail. She was wearing a golden crown and a necklace with purple gemstone in it. Other was comparatively small. She had dark blue sparkling coat and a fluttering blue mane and tail. As Flurry saw them she hovered towards them. She was wearing a black crown and necklace with a moon like pendent in it._

" _Grandma Tia, Grandma Luna." She yelled_

 _So they were her grandmothers. They wear crowns so they must be some kind of royalty. Mean they were also queens or princesses. I saw them hugging Flurry._

 _This reminds me of my Grandmother. How she loved me. Every time she come to our home she brought something for me and my younger brothers. After a few time of death of my Grandfather, she got a heart attack. Her half body was paralysed. She lived a little longer before she also closed her eyes for forever. I couldn't help myself and started to cry again._

Cadence after telling her husband about that little Alicorn called her aunts Celestia and Luna. She told them how she found him at her doorstep under the blanket. Celestia and Luna both were amazed at this. After the birth of Flurry heart no other births of Alicorns were recorded since last seven years. And actually Flurry was only Alicorn by birth according to both Princesses.

"Well Cadence, we'll like to see our little guest." Said Celestia

So Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Shining armour went towards Flurry heart's room. They saw that Flurry and that little Alicorn were playing together. He was looking very cute. There was bowtie in his mane. That made them just awe. As Flurry saw her Grandmothers she flew towards them and gave them a lovely hug. Then they looked towards the little Alicorn who was rubbing his eyes with his tiny hooves while sniffing in very painful sounds. All of them came near to him. He then suddenly started to cry loudly and his mane and tale started to flutter like fire. His surroundings started to get heat up as his body started to shine with bright yellow light.

"Mine, his magic is so strong. Luna, Quick before he hurts himself or anypony else." Said Celestia giving her eyes a cover with her foreleg.

"Alright sister!" Luna quickly did sleeping spell on little foal so he could be relaxed. Everything became normal again and that little foal was went to sleep.

"Aunt Celestia! What happened?" Cadence asked

"Is he okay?" Flurry heart went towards the little sleeping foal

"Don't worry he's okay but sleep. Maybe he remembered something painful and for that reason he used his magic without knowing about this."

"He saw me hugging you. Maybe he remembered something like this too. Maybe something about his family. I'm feeling bad for little Flamy."

"Flamy?" Said Luna

"That's the name Flurry gave him. 'Flaming Star'." Answered Cadence "So what should we do now?" Cadence was also feeling bad for that foal. A tear or two left her eyes as she said this.

"Flurry you stay here and look after him and try to keep him calm. We and your mother have something to talk about." Said Celestia

"Alright Grandma Tia." Answered Flurry Heart

And then again only she and little foal were in her room. Flurry heart was feeling so much compassion for little foal. She just felt so much happiness when she was playing with him. He was also very happy. That day playing and taking care of the foal made her feel like a big sister to him. This playful little filly also had a heart of gold, a really flurry heart.

"If mom decided to keep you. I'll happily take care of you as a big sis. I'll share my toys. We'll go to school together. And I'll never let you weep again." Flurry said leaning her face towards his face

Flaming star just gave a soothing movement in response. He moved his hoof to rub his eye and yawned in slumber. He accidently rubbed the face of Flurry Heart.

"I knew it. You're happy to hear that. You just want a family don't you?" Said Flurry in a tune of happiness

After a while her parents came in along with her Grandmothers. There was a mixed expression of confusion and happiness on her mother's face. Her father's face was also looking a little bit confused. Then her mother sighed. That sigh made Flurry heart worry about what decision they had made about Flaming star.

"Flurry, your Grandmothers, me and your dad has made a decision." Said Cadence

Flurry's suspense was increasing by the time. She was very much worried about the decision.

"Well, Flurry will you like to have a little brother." Said Shining armour

"WHAT!" Flurry couldn't believe what just she heard

"We have decided to take care of him as a family. I mean if you don't mind. We could also…" Her mother was interrupted by sudden hug by her.

"For real! Thank you very much mom. Thank you dad." She was very happy to hear that

She was very happy. She flew a little to and fro in a burst of happiness. Then she went to little foal and lift him up with her aura. She nuzzled him and hug him in joy.

"You hear this Flaming. You have a family now. I promise I'll be the most best big sis ever."

The little foal woke up by sudden movements. He didn't weep or cry. Instead of this he giggled and try to wrap his tiny forelegs around her neck. That was really beautiful view.

 _I was crying just like a baby after seeing her hugging her grandmother. My cries become more louder as time passed I was unable to handle the sadness. Even after so much time I just felt like they were with me a while ago. During I was weeping I suddenly felt my eyelids becoming heavier. My whole body started to feel relax again. I slowly went to nap. I didn't knew how much longer I been slept but when I was about to wake up I heard Flurry's voice_

" _You hear this Flaming. You have a family now. I promise I'll be the best big sis ever."_

 _I woke up and saw that she was holding me in a hug. I didn't knew what happened when I was slept but definitely something good happened. I giggled in joy and tries to return the hug to my new big sis. If I were a little older I would be crying with joy as I always wanted a big sis._

 _If the Twin I saw in my dream was right then I didn't have to worry about my parents on earth as they'll never knew that I'm missing. After all I was the one who made that wish and to get something you also have to lose something. I got this new life by giving away my past life. So this new life will must be bringing something new for me._


	3. Another Crystalling

**Another Crystalling**

Shining armour and Cadence decided to adopt that Alicorn baby as their son. They didn't have any clues about his family or from where he was. This was the most optimum decision they could make for him. They were also considering to give him in guardianship of the Princesses as another option but when they saw how happy their daughter is to have him as her younger brother, they decided to go with the first option. They thought that little Alicorn must been gone through some painful events. That was the reason of that little mishap in Flurry's room. Luckily he was put to sleep by Princess Luna before he could accidently harm himself.

Even he couldn't control his magic but to handle him was not much as hard as new-born Flurry Heart because he was calm most of time. After a day of adopting him, both decided to bring him in front of Crystal Empire as the newest member and their son. So it was time for a special Ceremony. Another Crystalling. For their new Alicorn baby.

 _I came to know that they were adopting me as their son. I was very happy to know that. Well, I was happiest because I just got an elder sister. I always wanted to have a sister who cheer me up when I'm sad, who plays and talk with me when no one's around. That wish was fulfilled. Flurry Heart was my elder sister now. Cadence was now my mother and Shining armour was my father. At least I'll be not alone in this world._

 _I was in a bed in a large room. Flurry had went to school today. My mother's (Cadence) aunts Celestia and Luna were standing beside me. When my mom came to that room and looked at me._

" _How are you my dear Flamy?" She sang_

 _I looked at her in response and smiled. I heard her giggle at this. I was acting like an infant because that's what I was now. Age really have effect on our behaviour. Well, behaving like a baby as being a baby wasn't odd at all. Anyways I heard mom talking with her aunts._

" _Cadence did you make all the preparations for the Crystalling." I heard the voice of Princess Celestia. 'Crystalling?' I thought._

" _Yes Aunt Celestia, I've made all the preparations. I've sent invitations to Twilight and her friends as well. I hope this Crystalling will be done without any mishap." She chuckled lightly as she said this. 'Mishap? What kind of mishap? And what Crystalling is all about?' I was thinking when I suddenly got a sneeze. That was enough to pull their attention towards me._

" _Well, as long as he's calm everything is fine." Said Princess Luna. 'Did I done something wrong by mistake.' I thought because they gave me a surprise look._

" _Cadence, I think you should go and address your subjects." Said Celestia_

 _She nodded at this and this and went outside the room. I was still suspicious about the Crystalling and mishap they mentioned before. I heard that they are inviting someone named Twilight and also her friends. So Crystalling was some kind of special ceremony. And it was somewhat related to me. I was eager to know how._

Far from Crystal Empire in a town named Ponyville another Alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkles lives in a tree like castle called Friendship Castle. She had purples coat with even more purple mane with a pinkish strip in it. She had a light purple six pointed star surrounded by five more white smaller stars as her cutie mark. She was known as Princess of Friendship. A while ago she received a snowflake invitation card. It was of course from Crystal Empire. She was surprised to read the invitation.

"What!"

She and her friends were invited to Crystal Empire for another Royal Crystalling. It was obvious that her brother just had another baby. Her another nephew or niece. But how it could be so suddenly. That was pretty much confusing for her. Soon her all friends were there.

They were also very surprised. Except Pinkie, she was happier than she was surprised.

"WHAT! Another baby! IT'S MEAN ANOTHER PARTY! A CRYSTAL PARTY! YEAH…" She started to hop

"Wow, I am really excited to see their new baby." Said Rainbow dash

"But why didn't they said anything before?" Said Twilight

"Maybe they wanted to surprise you." Said Applejack

Twilight smiled in response looking towards the invitation. It's been a very long time since she visited her brother and her childhood friend. Starlight was also very excited to visit her friend Sunburst. They started preparations for the visit. Twilight, Starlight and the rest of the gang reached at station. In a while the Friendship Express was there. All of them sat in and train headed towards the Crystal Empire.

 _I was in my bed and for some reason I was sucking my own fore hoof. It was pretty much likable for me *Giggle*. Maybe age has more effect on mind than I thought. After a while Flurry Heart was back. As I saw her I extended my hooves towards her for that she could pick me up. She giggled and came towards me._

" _Awe, did you missed me, little brother?" 'Little brother' No one can't imagine how much happiness I felt when I heard this. My heart was about to explode with happiness. I giggled loudly as she said this. I wished my whole life to hear this phrase._

 _She came towards me and sat beside me. She picked me up in her hooves and nuzzled me. I felt like tickling and made some babbles._

 _After a while I saw six ponies entering in the room. There were two female Unicorns. One of them was white in colour and had a curly violet mane and tale. Other was of light purple colour and a dark purple mane with light greenish stripe in it. Also I saw two female Pegasi. One of had yellow coat and long pink mane. Other had sky blue coat with beautiful rainbow colour mane and tale. I never saw someone or more precisely some pony that colourful. She had a rainbow lightning bolt like mark on her flank. She was flying instead of walking. I also saw two more ponies. They were plain and simple with no wings or horn. One of them was of orange colour with yellow mane. She had a hat on her head. Other had pink coat with even pink and fluffy mane. She seemed so excited because she was hoping instead of walking._

 _All of them came near to me. A little purple lizard like creature with green scales sat beside where I was laying. I never seen such a creature. He tried maybe to tickle me with his claw but I was a little scared. As he saw this he smiled and said_

" _Don't be scare buddy. I'm Spike the Dragon." So he was a dragon. Maybe a baby dragon._

" _Wow, is he an Alicorn? What's his name?" Said that excited pink pony_

" _Yes, Aunt Pinkie, he's an Alicorn. I named him Flaming Star." Answered Flurry_

 _Then she made funny faces in front of me maybe trying to make me laugh. And she was succeeded. I can't help myself but to giggle. She was that funny._

 _After a while I saw my mom, a purple Alicorn, and a two Unicorns I hadn't seen before were talking to each other standing near the door. One of the Unicorn was definitely male and other was female. I couldn't hear what they said but maybe they were talking something about me and Crystalling._

" _Hey, little buddy look what I got for you. Baby goggles, I bet you'll look cool in them." She said and put black goggles on my eyes. I smiled and giggled at this._

" _You see now you're looking 20% cooler." I couldn't hold my babbles at this_

Friendship Express reached in Crystal Empire and all of friends came out of it. Shining armour was there to receive them. As they had seen before they were expecting him really tired and stressed out. But he wasn't looking that much tired. He smiled and greet his sister and her friends.

"Hi sis! Good to see you."

"Good to see you too big brother." She embraced her brother and then said "What's a surprise? Congratulations on having another baby?" She acted a little sarcastic

"Well, thanks Twily! I think we should go to the palace now. Cadence and I want to tell you something."

All of them went to palace a little confused. As Twilight and her friends enters the palace Twilight saw her childhood friend Cadence. Cadence told others that they can go to see the new baby. After they went to a certain room there were only Cadence, Twilight and Shining armour. And after a little ado Cadence told Twilight about that Alicorn baby.

"WHAT! But how could somepony do this?"

"We don't know Twilight but it looks like something not so good had happened with the little one." Then she told Twilight about that little mishap in Flurry's room.

Hearing this tears came to her eyes. She couldn't hold them in so she embrace her friend as some tears escaped her eyes. She told Twilight to not be that sad because now he had a family which will take care of him no matter what. After a while the parents of Twilight were there.

"Twilight, how are you my dear filly." Said Night Light

"I'm ok dad." She embraced her parents

"Now do we have to spend all day here or we'll be allowed to meet the new baby." Said Twilight Velvet

All of them chuckled and then Cadence, Twilight, and her parents headed towards the baby's room. They saw the baby surrounded by Starlight, and others.

"So when Crystalling going to happen?" Asked Twilight

"Well, as soon as Sunburst will be here! Well don't you wanna meet your little nephew?" Said Cadence and both of them went towards the bed.

 _I saw my Alicorn mother and that purple Alicorn along with those two Unicorns were coming towards my bed. They came near to me._

" _Hi Flurry! Look how much you grown!" She said to Flurry Heart giving her a sudden hug_

" _Hi Aunt Twily! Meet my new brother." Said Flurry Heart in excitement. 'Aunt Twily!' She must be that Twilight my mom was talking about and these girls must be her friends._

" _Hi little cutie, I'm your Auntie." She said to me as I was lifted in the air and floats towards her. Now I was getting it. Unicorns and Alicorns can use Telekinesis through their horn. 'Maybe I can use this too.' I thought. I didn't see anything around to try on. That baby dragon. I thought of a funny plan._

 _I looked towards the dragon and focused on it. It started to glow with red energy. I could feel the tickling in my horn. I lifted the dragon slowly._

" _Wow, wow, what's happening?" He said as I accidently flip him upside down._

" _Maybe he's trying to use his magic."_

" _But why me."_

 _It was fun. I slowly made him float faster. Here, there, up and down._

" _Twilight please *gulp* help me." He said as his face turned green_

" _Flaming Star please put the baby dragon down." Said Flurry Heart softly_

 _I did as she said and then clap my hooves in joy._

" _Ah… thanks Flurry."_

 _Then that Unicorn mare (Twilight velvet) picked me up._

" _Come to your grandma little boy." She said as she picked me up_

 _She must be the mother of my Unicorn father. That's why she was my new grandmother. I giggled and tried to touch her face. She kissed me in response._

 _I was so happy that day. Being a baby and being surrounded by people who really love and care about you is very pleasant feeling. I never had so much fun before. I have magical powers. That will be interesting. As I was floating I noticed every one of them have marks on their flanks. Maybe these marks represented something. My mom has a mark like a heart made of Crystal._

 _After a while I heard some voices outside the castles. Like a crowd._

" _Maybe citizens have gathered." Said my Alicorn mom_

" _Yeah, it's time for the Party." Said that excited pink pony._

" _I am here your highness." I heard a masculine voice_

" _SUNBURST!" That light purple Unicorn yelled and trotted towards the door. I saw she was greeting with another Unicorn. He was a male. His coat was orange and his muzzle had a white stripe on it. His name was Sunburst I guess. And that Unicorn Lady was his friend. A really best friend._

" _Sunburst! It's time." I heard Princess Celestia saying this_

 _They all looked towards me as that Unicorn stallion came near to me. He lift me up in one of his fore hoof. I looked around. I saw my new parents, my big sis, and my new Aunt Twilight, her friends, and my grandparents were coming along as he was taking me to a certain door. If I remembered right then this was the main door of the castle._

 _As they took me outside the Castle I saw there was huge crowd. All of them were ponies with shining crystal manes. Most of them were plain, simple ponies without any horn or wings. The whole city was made of Crystals. Wow, what a scenery that was. I just loved that._

 _Then both husband and wife kissed me on my both cheeks. I felt a little blush at this. After all they were my parents now. They both met their horns above my head and my body started to float in the air. I lifted up a little higher._

" _Citizens of Crystal Empire, I present before you the newest member of Crystal Empire." I was very surprised at this. Maybe this was that ceremony called Crystalling._

" _Awe, he's so adorable. Just like Princess Flurry."_

 _Some of the citizens admired me and then all of them lean their heads to the Crystal ground which starting to glow brightly. The whole city was shining with that bright light. Then Sunburst took a Crystal from a case that Aunt Twilight was holding. Then all the light was pulled into that Crystal._

 _Then Sunburst went inside the Castle. After a little while a bright explosion of light happened and everyone around just started to glow and shine like Crystals including me as well. Then my parents and my sister together took hold of me and nuzzled me with love._

 _I could feel how much they determined to love me as their son. So now I was son of a beautiful pony couple as an Alicorn. Not just I've a mother and a father which I already had on earth but also a caring and playful sister, many loving aunts, and also new grandparents. Life couldn't be any more beautiful. I was very, very far from any worry, any problem or anybody who will try to tease me for nothing. This could be so amazing._

 _My new life with my new family._

 **Hey fellows I know this chapter was so plain and simple but good stuff will start from now on. I see you really like this story. Now my focus will be more on "My new Life". I'm open for suggestions.**

 **And by the way if anyone of you is interested in making a cover art for me. I'll be very grateful to him/her. PM me to ask the details or say in review so I'll tell about the details in my next Author's note. I'm almost always available here.**

 **Phoenix out.**


End file.
